


Soulmates Never Die.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, BL, Cute story, M/M, Mucho Angst, Romance, Soulmates, Yaoi, adult au, depresión, iwa chan, iwaoi - Freeform, kusokawa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando conoces  a tu alma  gemela  el mundo  adquiere  bellos  colores y jamás  serás capaz de separarte de esa persona.  [Hajime Iwaizumi x Tooru Oikawa]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu no me pertenece!

Eligió el traje más costoso, hecho a la medida de corte italiano, eligió el mejor perfume, pensó en el peinado con días (semanas) de anticipación. En su calendario marcó la fecha, 15 de mayo, desde que había recibido la invitación.

Despertó ese quince de mayo, con pesadumbre, se miró en el espejo, aún tenía ojeras, los círculos oscuros contrastaban con su pálida piel. Su lengua se pegaba a su paladar, había bebido mucho la noche anterior, whisky, ron, tequila, vino tinto, el algún momento perdió la cabeza y su risa resonaba traviesa en la habitación de alguien más, pero como siempre, la mañana le llegó en su cama. 

“Moño o corbata” pensó mientras se probaba el traje. 

“corbata será” dijo al ver la pieza y textura adecuada. 

Miró el buró de su habitación en ella reposaba una foto de la selección nipona, sonrió al verse en ella. Se dejó caer en su cama, aún tenia tiempo para descansar un poco más, su cabeza dolía y consideraba necesitaba reponerse para estar listo para la fiesta por la noche. Sus pesados párpados se dejaban hacer por la gravedad, el sueño profundo lo invadió 

El sueño lo abrazó cálido y complaciente, la tarde le drenó las lágrimas que le restaban.

Despertó pasadas las cinco, la resaca aún le pasaba factura, comió un sándwich y bebió un litro de agua. Pesadumbre, cansancio, deshidratación, el mareo, un poco de náuseas, se mordió los labios y deseó que ese nudo en su garganta desapareciera. 

El baño de esa tarde fue en la tina, pensando y cerrando los ojos. El agua tibia destensaba los músculos, el mechón más largo de su cabello llegaba a la barbilla “Debí haberlo cortado antes” pensó cuando la humedad le adhería esa fracción de cabello. Vió sus uñas un poco largas, tal vez las limaría, se quedó en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió. 

 

Su mente era una nebulosa confundida, era un sistema a punto de colapsar, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Eran preguntas que hacían eco en su interior, deseó el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente ó tal vez regresarlo, regresar a esas primaveras donde sonreía nervioso ante el otro, donde sus roces le movían el alma, donde se reflejaba en esos ojos brillantes y oscuros, donde escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado de esa dulce boca. La vida adulta le caía de golpe, su mente estaba cansada, perdida, agobiada, evocó el olor de la tierra mojada, en ese día de mayo cuando su boca nerviosa estructuraba frases ansiosas repletas de “te amos”, recordó el tacto ajeno desprendiéndolo de la ropa, el aliento intoxicarle el alma, invadiendo cada tejido, cada célula de su organismo, esa voz aguardientosa surcar su cerebro hacer estragos en él, ahora todo era diferente, la textura de sus sueños ahora era viscosa, al cerrar los ojos no había nada más que oscuridad, no había arcoíris, ni luces brillantes, no estaba esa cálida sensación que antes ocupaba su pecho, sus piernas eran pesadas y su sonrisa poco a poco perdía esa pureza que lo distinguía, los días pasaban y su mente aún poseía esos bellos recuerdos. Su primer beso en medio de la noche, con el manto estelar cubriéndolos a ambos, con la luna acariciando sus almas, con los cerezos cayendo con delicadeza sobre ellos, aún tenía fragmentos de ese arcoíris que dibujó de su mano en la adolescencia, cada centímetro de él llevaba guardado sus besos, su cabello el tacto y sus labios el dulce sabor de él.

Impotencia, ahogo, fastidio, la comida perdía su sabor y su mirada deambulaba nerviosa a su alrededor, trataba lo intentaba con el alma, pero. ¿Cómo vivir en el infierno cuando hasta probado las delicias del más dulce paraíso? Cuando has tocado astros, cuando has tocado almas en un beso, cuando en una mirada se estremece el ser y cuando una sola palabra le daba sentido a su vida, cuando en medio de una habitación se han quedado guardados los más profundos secretos, cuando has desnudado tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu mente a alguien, él éxito no le sabía, medallas, campeonatos, el vacío estaba ahí, sus demonios se aparecían al cerrar los ojos, sus demonios yacían en su interior, aterrorizándolo, subyugándolo, destrozándole el temple, diluyendo su seguridad y amor propio, ahora sólo quedaba un fantasma de lo que era Oikawa Tooru. 

“Si tan sólo me hubiera aferrado a él con más fuerza” pensaba mientras se secaba, si tan sólo hubiera dado más, quería cambiar las cosas, quería continuar escribiendo su vida a lado de esa persona tan maravillosa, detener el tiempo, pintar todo de colores nuevamente, cantar desafinado en la mañana para él, quería regresar a los maratones de Aliens, quería llorar nuevamente en su regazo por que E.T partía, quería volver a prepararle café amargo como a él le gustaba, verlo jugar desde las gradas, hundir los dedos en las sábanas por las sublimes sensaciones que ese cuerpo le daba, esos torbellinos en su pecho, ese verano en su piel. Se vistió, se puso una corbata de seda suave y fina, el perfume que tanto amaba él, estilizó sus cabello dejando las ondas naturales caer con gracia sobre su rostro demacrado. Bálsamo de fresas en los labios y correctos para las ojeras, se miró, se sintió atractivo pero no lo suficiente, era una belleza a medias, sin brillo, era una luz opaca y él lo sabía perfectamente. Se limó las uñas antes de salir. Tomó sus llaves y el regalo. Condujo al recinto donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta. Takahiro le sonrió con incomodidad. Un par de palmadas en la espalda por parte de Issei, frases sin sentido rompían el silencio. La mesera ofreció tragos, bebieron la primer copa de espumoso de la noche, sentía la efervescencia tranquilizarlo. Respiraba, respiraba. “Todo va bien” “si continúo jugando profesionalmente” contestaba a las preguntas que le hacia, su mirada se movía vacilante por todo el lugar. El cuarteto de cuerdas interpretaba alguna canción, pero sólo escuchaba el bullicio como algo incómodo. 

La voz del anfitrión del evento anunciaba la entrada de los protagonistas de la noche, el brazo fuerte de Hajime sujetaba un delicado brazo femenino, el alma se le partía a Oikawa, su corazón hizo una pausa dolorosa en su ser, era plomo inerte en la mesa, Issei lo sujetó por el brazo “Estás bien?” Tooru no contesto, observó el caminar calmado del moreno, sus miradas se cruzaron, un hilo de plata descendió por el rostro del castaño, un lágrima pura, con apenas y una muestra de sus sensaciones, sintió un terremoto destrozarle el pecho, sintió su ojos apagarse y el deseo irse para siempre, sintió por primera vez en el mundo perderlo todo, sintió la oscuridad invadirlo en un abismo de infortunio, sintió sus sueños caerse a pedazos, el dolor en su forma más pura corroerle el alma, sonrió con tristeza y esa pequeña lágrima dejó un húmedo camino en sus pómulos, se limpió con el pañuelo y se esforzó por dibujar una autentica, le regaló una donde sus ojos creaban arrugas y sus hoyuelos se pronunciaban de manera inocente, Hajime lo sintió y devolvió un gesto similar. “Que mierda esta la de estar enamorado” pensó mientras se tomaba una segunda copa de golpe. Issei Y Takahiro se miraban silencio incapaces de articular algo, el dolor de Oikawa se hacía el de ellos. “Estarás bien?” preguntó Issei al ver a Tooru de pie. “Issei, estaré bien, lo estoy” contestó sonriente, caminó luciéndose como nunca. Llegó a la mesa principal y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Iwaizumi, una palmada fuerte, con todo el amor fraternal que podía demostrar, a ella la abrazó y besó con delicadeza su mejilla. Los felicitó a ambos por igual. El organizador le entregó el micrófono, Tooru haría un pequeño brindis por los recién casados, decisión de él y de nadie más. 

“Iwa chan! Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños?, cuando eras un niño inquieto corriendo por el campo recolectando insectos? En ese entonces no sabíamos que era el amor, sólo nos preocupábamos por no llegar tarde a casa o tú, tú te preocupabas por encontrar un escarabajo más grande que el anterior ¡UGH! ¡Que asco me daban esos insectos! Cuando crecimos, no eras popular con las chicas, todas me miraban a mí, cuando fuimos descubriendo el amor en la adolescencia, ¿Recuerdas esas largas pláticas que teníamos? Donde planteábamos como era encontrar a tu alma gemela, decías que cuando la encontrabas el mundo se llenaba de colores, que tus ojos se llenarían de estrellas al verla, que no podrías vivir en un mundo donde ese alguien no esté, que tu corazón dolería si tan sólo intentaras alejarte, también decías que esa persona despertaría los más dulces sentimientos en tu ser, Sabes Iwa chan cuando los vi juntos por primera vez, pensé ¡Dioses ellos están hechos el uno para el otro! Ese brillo en tu mirada era único, ¡Iwa chan! La persona que nunca sonríe ahora lo hace!, eso me llenó de felicidad, el saberte feliz y completo a lado de ella, ahora que tiene a esa persona, tu labor es cuidarla, Iwa chan tienes muchas estrellas en los ojos ahora, puedo ver galaxias en ellos. Tienes que protegerla, cuidarla, atesorarla, mimarla, ahora ella será tu mundo, ella será tu vida, tienes que amarla como a nadie, Alisa, Iwa chan es un cascarrabias, pero uno bueno, es un amargado protector y serio, tan serio que a veces abruma, Tu sabrás mejor de eso que yo, cuídalo y ámalo siempre ahora Iwa chan es tu mundo y tú el de él, desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo la felicidad más pura del mundo”  
Levantó la copa y los aplausos resonaron en el lugar, Alisa lloraba a mares. Iwaizumi clavaba la mirada en el castaño, un último abrazo después del brindis. 

“Tu eres las estrellas en mis ojos Kusokawa” dijo contra su oído. Oikawa lo sabía Iwaizumi era su alma gemela. Por un segundo su mundo se llenó de colores nuevamente.


	2. Dry Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño Flash Back de como comenzó la dulce dulce relacion de Iwaizumi Hajime con Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu no me pertenece. espero les guste el capitulo.

“¡Estúpido Kusokawa Regresa!”

Fue lo último que gritó Iwaizumi antes de que Oikawa saliera caminando cual reina del gimnasio, había sido una semana particularmente insoportable para ambos, había mucha fricción en el ambiente y Hajime ni siquiera sabía por que Oikawa ahora todo lo tomaba tan personal, después de hacerse un caos con su propios pensamientos continuó ayudando al pequeño Kunimi en sus estiramientos. 

“No sucede nada” fue lo que contestó al gesto interrogante del menor, en cuando terminaron las prácticas y guardaron todo en su lugar, se duchó rápido y salió del gimnasio en búsqueda del causante de su mal dormir y humor. Oikawa lo esperaba a la salida aún con el uniforme deportivo. 

“Que mierda esa la de hacer escenas dramáticas” dijo Hajime al verlo sentado bajo el árbol.

“Tú tienes la culpa” contestó inflando las mejillas. 

 

“No, yo no hice nada” Permanecieron un momento en silencio sintiendo el aire acariciar sus rostros, Hajime dio un par de pasos en dirección a la salida con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, no escuchó nada después de eso, caminaron en silencio, la tarde estaba por finalizar dando paso a un ocaso de tonos naranjas y violetas, las ondas de Oikawa brillaban aún con poca luz y en su rostro se podía apreciar algo de molestia, Hajime ingresó a la tienda y compró bebidas para ambos, Oikawa Agradeció y continuaron en silencio caminando, el silencio se hacia más incómodo conforme aumentaba la distancia. Hajime lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo, pero aun no se sentía listo para aceptar ese cúmulo de emociones que crecían en su interior, aún no sabía como denominar a esa vorágine que avanzaba de su pecho a su rostro, le aterraba el calor que subía por sus mejillas cada vez que Tooru sonreía o cuando mordía las pajillas como ahora lo hacía, una ansiedad revoloteaba su estómago y pensaba que ni mil mariposas podrían producir esa sensación, era Godzilla creando un caos en su interior, era un terremoto despedazando su voluntad y temple, Era Oikawa Tooru ejerciendo sus encantos en él, se detuvo en seco unos momentos mientras veía de reojo la sombra de Oikawa. El cataclismo se acercaba. 

“No vuelvas a tocar a Kunimi de esa manera” espetó Oikawa tras de sí. Un nudo en la garganta de Hajime se formó imposibilitándole hablar, -No ahora- pensó al ver el rostro molesto de Oikawa, desde mediados de segundo años en Kitagawa Daiichi se había dado cuenta de ello, pero aún ahora se sentía incompetente para hacer frente a sus emociones, todo era nuevo, todo era brillante, Oikawa era un astro y su brillo lo cegaba, su fuego lo quemaba y su suavidad lo abrumaba. 

“Estúpido Oikawa, por su puesto que lo volveré a hacer” frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, la idea de darle un cabezazo cruzó por lo mente… -No, no, no- se repitió mentalmente al ver la pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba sobre el rostro de Oikawa . “Estábamos entrenando Oikawa” agregó y se acercó al castaño. “No puedes ir prohibiéndome que toque a las demás personas” Hajime se quejó de repente y el llanto de Tooru parecía no tener fin. 

“Iwa chan, eres cruel, eres muy cruel” Oikawa se colgó de su cuello y continuó llorando. “No eres el único que no sabe como actuar ante esto” dijo suavecito contra su oído. “No te das cuenta que no hago otra cosa más que amarte Iwa chan” Oh, no el cataclismo era real, las piernas de Hajime temblaron, en su pecho sentía esa calidez que le daba el cuerpo de Oikawa y Godzilla hacía su entrada triunfal destrozando sus entrañas, sus manos torpes lo sujetaron por la cintura, el dulce aroma que emanaba la piel de Tooru, dulce dulce piel se le antojaba intóxicante, cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente intentado estabilizarse un momento, ¡Al diablo! Pensó mientras estrujó contra sí el delgado cuerpo del setter

“No te hagas ideas que no son” fue lo único que dijo al soltar al castaño. 

Han estado muchas veces bajo la misma lámpara, las pupilas vacilantes de Oikawa buscan en el firmamento algo para calmar su ansiedad. Iwaizumi es firme como la roca, se miran durante eternidades, la mirada de Iwaizumi le puede ver el alma, al menos eso piensa Tooru, quien llora de manera sucia y escandalosa, extiende una mano a través del espacio… la retira.. la vuelve a mover, su garganta quiere articular flores, pero lo único que obtiene son dolorosas espinas que duelen y lastiman al intentar hablar, traga saliva, respira, el ciclo se repite y de nuevo se encuentra incapaz de decirlo, la eternidad les llega mirándose el uno al otro. 

“estúpido Iwa chan” gruñe el castaño.. se muerde su labio inferior con la fuerza que su cuerpo cree contener, con la ira implacable que su corazón puede soportar, el concepto de tiempo se pierde, ellos son el tiempo mismo, Iwaizumi con el ceño entrecerrado. Lo sabe, lo siente, toda la vida ha visto estrellas en sus ojos. Mueve sus ojos a otro punto en el espacio, reúne toda la fortaleza de su ser para este momento, su mano áspera acaricia la mejilla de Oikawa. 

“ya lo sabía”…. Lo toca y sus mano se derriten contra la tersa piel de Oikawa, por un momento sus almas se funden, se amalgaman, se unifican, sus latidos se sincronizan y el concepto de universo desaparece para ello, ellos son el universo, ellos son galaxias, ellos son dimensiones, luz en la oscuridad, su espacio, sus respiraciones, sus miradas, forman un absoluto. Oikawa rie escandalosamente, nervioso, ansioso, las espinas desaparecen, son suaves pétalos creciendo en su interior, la mano de Hajime baja a su mentón, Oikawa cree que es el sol recorriendo su piel, quemándola, llenándole de calidez, Oikawa cree que moriría en ese momento… Hajime ejerce presión sobre el mentón de Oikawa jalando consigo el labio inferior del castaño. Sus ojos se abren completamente, Tooru es poesía. Sus cabello brillante, sus labios rojos, sus ojos llorosos llenos de los más puros sentimientos, Tooru es música, Tooru es ciencia y es el misterio más fascinante que jamás podrá resolver.   
Las manos ansiosas de Iwaizumi buscan al castaño, su cuello, sus hombros. Las manos de Hajime se aferran a la cintura de Tooru, sus narices se rozan de forma poética y casi cursi. 

“Dime que no estoy soñando Iwa chan”

“Si estuvieras soñando esto sería una pesadilla” gruñe, derritiéndose bajo los brazos de Oikawa, sus manos jalan el rostro de Oikawa, se besan, quince años esperando por esto, quince años solo en el universo, quince años para acortar esa distancia que existía entre él y Tooru. Se unen sus labios en el gesto más puro que podrán concebir jamás, ambos lloran bajo la luz de luna. 

“Te amo Iwa chan” Dice Oikawa al separarse. Se toca, lo toca, cree estar en el mejor de sus sueños. 

“eres todo un caso, celoso, desastroso, problemático, narcisista, una tormenta en día soleado” dije Hajime uniendo su frente con la del castaño, hundiendo sus dedos en la cintura del otro adolescente. “Eres un dulce caos Oikawa, te amo, eres mi mundo estúpido Oikawa”  
“Iwa chan” gimotea el castaño ante de buscar los labios de Hajime. 

La noche cayó sobre ambos, aún abrazados contra una pared, acariciándose, besándose, entregando sus almas al otro… 

 

Quince años esperando por este momento. 

 

 

La resaca era magistral al dia siguiente, Issei le pintó la cara como si de un felino se tratase. 

“Isse ¿qué acaso somos universitarios?” 

“Pues anoche parecías uno”

“Ugh, cállate, no digas nada” gimoteó Oikawa al recordar que la noche anterior se había puesto demasiado ebrio y que había llamado la atención de más de una señorita. “Por cierto, ¿Qué hago en tu departamento?”

“Oikawa, estabas de la mierda, Hanamaki fue el de la idea, por mi te dejaba morirte en tu miseria”

“No seas tan rudo, sabes que somos los cuatro fantásticos.”

“Así son las cosas Oikawa, sólo tienes dos opciones, revolcarte en tu miseria hasta la muerte o levantarte y seguir adelante” dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su café. Las cejas de Issei le hacían sentir incomodidad, pero más que las cejas eran las arrugas en las comisuras, era el gesto burlón que denotaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no soltar una carcajada. 

“Issei, no te burles!!” 

“No lo puedo evitar, debiste verte anoche, te robaste el show ¡¡maldito Oikawa!! Era la boda de Iwaizumi “Issei rio con el rostro completo, echó el rostro hacia atrás. “Te ganaste el ramo, serás el siguiente en casarte”

“Ugh, me haces reconsiderar si eres mi amigo”

“Creo que Iwaizumi lo reconsiderará también”

“¿Le hice algo a Iwa chan?”

“No que yo sepa” dijo Issei recuperando la compostura, Oikawa se frotaba para retirarse las pintura del rostro. 

“Sabes Matsukawa, después del brindis Iwa chan me dijo algo”

 

“Eso si lo sé, no te cansaste de repetirlo cuando veníamos camino a casa” Issei colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Oikawa “El tendrá sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo” Issei le regaló una amable sonrisa y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza. “Hanamaki no tarda, fue a comprar comida para los tres, sabes que tenemos una habitación extra, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, creo que estarás mejor si estás con nosotros” 

Oikawa cerró los ojos, tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, repitió una y otra vez las palabras de Matsukawa en su mente, revolcarse en su miseria no sería una opción, no después de tanto, hizo un mohín y fue al baño a ducharse, buscó ropa en el armario de Hanamaki por que a criterio de Oikawa era el que mejor gusto tenia además que la ropa de Issei era rara. Se duchó con velocidad. 

“Me siento mucho mucho mejor” dijo sonriendo Oikawa. Se tronó los huesos del cuello y olió el suave aroma del café que había comprado Hanamaki.

“Buenos días Maléfica” saludó Takahiro. Oikawa encogió los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. 

“Luces como mierda”

“¡Oh gracias! Lo anotaré en las cosas que me importan una mierda, por cierto, tú luces como mierda también” 

“Deja de decir mierda Hanamaki” apuntó Issei, se rieron los tres mientras tomaban el desayuno. 

“Y bien Tooru, ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?” 

Oikawa perdió la mirada en el amplio departamento de Issei y Takahiro, las flores en la mesa de seguro eran elección de Takahiro, al igual que las cortinas, el color de las paredes, suaves colores pasteles y algunas cuadros en la pared, de ella pendía una fotografía del día de su graduación en Seijoh, Iwaizumi le rodeaba con un brazo, el hacía la señal de paz.. Anhelaba regresar a esas épocas. 

“Seguir con mi jodida vida” contestó con una sonrisa triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias infinitas por sus Kudos, de agradecen comentarios. chuu~

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme.


End file.
